sailor moon te recuerdo III
by princessAlely
Summary: Seguimos con la continuacion de la Historia


**CAPITULO III: **Conociendote

Ya en la playa, estaban todos los chicos disfrutando del sol y de la playa.

Amy, Taiky, Yaten estaban con Darien abajo de la Sombrilla.

Mina, Seiya en el agua.

Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka en el bar de la playa.

Rei y Lita tomando sol.

La unica que estaba distante de ellos era Serena perdida en sus pensamientos, trantando de sacar una conclusion a sus sueños que cada vez eran mas seguidos.

Que me quiere decir- Se decia triste.

¡ Bombon, vamos ven a nadar! - Un sonriente Seiya la saludaba desde el agua.

¡ Ya voy!

De pronto se sintio mareada y perdida. De repente una voz resonaba en su cabeza.

**Recuerda, mi vida, recuerda.**

**Recordar que!?. - **Se decia mientras empezaba a marearse.

Los chicos no se percataban de lo que le estaba pasando.

**-Recuerda.**

**Serena de repente tiene una vision.**

-Inicio del FlashBack-

Serena no quiero que te acerques a Él. No pueden estar juntos.- le decia a una niña que lloraba.

¡ Ya no te quiero , mamá!. Mientras corria a su habitacion.

Yo quiero estar contigo. Por favor, rescatame!

Serena no entendia porque veia todo esto, mientras los demas estaban haciendo lo suyo.

**Recuerda... esa voz que le decia y Serena entraba mas en transe**

"El milenio de Plata era rico y todos los reinos muy lejanos le tenian envidia porque querian tener ese poder que iba mas alla de todo poder".

Princesa Serena- le decia el principe de la Tierra. - Me temo que la reina Beryl ha caido por la fuerza de la oscuridad volviendose mas poderosa y haciendo que los jovenes cumplan con sus oscuros planes. Princesa, seré su enemigo.

Endymion, ¿porque?

Princesa me ayudará a salvar a la Tierra.

Si, lo haré.

Princesa Serena.

Principe Endymion.- Un beso fue el sello de su amor miestras en la oscuridad sus ojos los miraba deseando estar en su lugar.

La princesa se quedo viendo la Tierra y escucho un ruido proveniente de una de las esquinas del balcon.- ¿Quien eres? Muestrate.- Ella no podía creerlo, era el joven que ahora por los años era irreconocible para los demas pero para ella era y sera siempre el que tanto la cuidaba, la joven habia crecido, tenia el pelo largo plateado hasta la cintura y llevaba una armadura

Te has vuelto mas hermosa que antes.- Le decia acercandose a ella entregandole una rosa blanca y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Donde has estado? ¿porque me dejaste? .- ya no tenia esa sonrisa sino que reflejaba tristeza. Dandole la espalda lloraba en silencio. De pronto, unos brazos la acobijaron acercandola mas a su pecho sin darse vuelta.

¡ Me obligaron pero no mas!. La da vuelta rapidamente , la mira a los ojos, esos ojos que él daria hasta la vida misma. - Ven conmigo, escapemosnos!

Lo lamento pero tengo un deber que cumplir.

Eh!? ayudar al principe de la Tierra, arriesgar tu vida

Si, yo . yo... lo amo

Esa noticia le habia caido como un balde de agua fria.

Ven conmigo, te hare feliz. Viviremos como cuando eramos chicos.

Eh crecido- su mirada habia cambiado incluso el no la reconocia.

Es Endymion! pero yo te amo... recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos...

En otro lado, Haruka miro a Serena. - Princesa que te pasa?

Haruka que tienes? - Le decia Michiru tocandole la espalda

Algo no esta bien.

Al instante corre hacia ella gritando. Los demas se dan cuenta y Darien automaticamente la mira a Serena y ve que tiene la mirada perdida y ve como el viento empieza a soplar mas fuerte. - SERENAA!

Serena no lo oye y sigue en su vision...

Yo te quiero pero amo a Endymion y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Entonces.- agarrandola y besandola – no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

En ese momento Serena se pone a llorar mientras los chicos van hacia ella...

¡ Bombon!

Chicas transformemosnos!...

si.!

Poder de lucha estelarr!

por el podel del cristal del planeta mercurio!

por el podel del cristal del planeta Marte

por el podel del cristal del planeta Jupiter!

por el podel del cristal del planeta Venus

por el podel del cristal del planeta Neptuno

por el podel del cristal del planeta Urano

por el podel del cristal del planeta pluton

Despierta Silencio!

todos estaban transformados incluso Darien.

Serena extiende la mano y aparece un portal donde sale el caballero antes visto y le extiende la mano a ella. Serena llorando- Te recuerdo, por fin te recuendo, eres... tu eresss!...

SERENA! grita Darien agarrandola.

Ella solo pudo decir antes de cerrarse el portal:

**ONICHAN!...no te vayas! **Darien se queda sin habla al igual que las chicas, ella se desmalla solo se quedan con ella tratando de salir del asombro,

( bueno espero que les haya gustado. He escrito 4 horas seguidas y la verdad espero tener muchas ideas para continuar... si habra contii!) besos y espero respuestas si les gusto o no!


End file.
